Wish
by HeavenAintClose
Summary: "Yeah?" Rigby's muffled voice came across. Rigby paused, thinking about something to say. "Well...No one wants to see your deformed face or personality." Rigby replied lamely. The raccoon's stomach growled.Rigbyx0.C. Give it a chance. Not a Mary-Sue.


**A/N: Took me a while to write this chapter. My muse left me when Regular Show went on break but now that it's back I have revamped my muse. Yes, this story WILL have an O.C to be paired with****Rigby ****but she won't be the main focus of the story. She is going to be a normal human being. No out-of-universe creatures or even a raccoon. Margret will be present in the next chapter as will my O.C. Right now, it's just Mordecai and Rigby and a little Pops. This takes place RIGHT after the episode 'The Power'.Enjoy and review!**

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Regular Show or any of it's characters. I only own my original character. I also have no ownership over any of the trademarked or copyrighted things I mention in this story.

Nobody was stirring in the tiny room that two friends stayed it, despite it being almost noon on a nippy winter Saturday.  
Mordecai, a tall and leggy blue jay with a cool demeanor and voice, had a sheet thrown over his sleeping form in the white sheeted bed while his opposite, Rigby, a small and hyperactive screw-up raccoon, was snuggled up tightly in a warm crimson blanket on the trampoline the mammal slept in.

"Ugh." Mordecai groaned as he turned over in the bed, pushing the white covers off of him. The bird sat up and rubbed his eyes with his long feathery wings. Mordecai rested his head in-between his hands and sighed, Mordecai was in no way a morning person but was better then Rigby at waking up; The raccoon had slept in until three in the afternoon once while the two friends were still in collage together. "Shit, it's eleven thirty." Mordecai's head shot up, his eyes then scanned the room until his eyes reached the sleeping Rigby.

Mordecai got up from his bed, the floor creaking underneath his talons. "Dude, get up." Mordecai kicked the side of the trampoline, causing Rigby to stir. Rigby opened one eye and quickly surveyed the room then shut his eye again.

", no." Rigby groaned and limply hung his furry left arm over the edge of the bed.

"Dude, _yes_. Now." Mordecai crossed his arms and looked down at the mammal. It was a surprise they where even friends. To a person that didn't know them, they looked like they despised each other , when in fact, they couldn't see there lives without one another.

"Hmm..." Rigby turned over and threw the covers off of him, exposing the backside of his body.

"Sick, dude. No one want to see your deformed butt cheeks." Mordecai smirked and sniggered, teasing Rigby for his deformed butt that was a result of a game of punchies with a yeti gone terribly wrong.

"Yeah?" Rigby's muffled voice came across. Rigby paused, thinking about something to say. "Well...No one wants to see your deformed face or personality." Rigby replied lamely. The raccoon's stomach growled.

"Lame. Rigby, just get the freak up. If you don't, I'm going to go to the diner without you." Mordecai wasn't going for the food at the diner, in fact, it wasn't even that good. He just wanted to get closer to Margret, a female red robin who Mordecai had both liked and knew since high school. He wouldn't ask get out though, he had tried a couple of times but failed. One day he would muster up enough courage to ask her out...Or, he hoped.

Rigby's big eyes shot open at the word diner. "Wait," he said, closing his eyes again. "...Who's paying?"

Mordecai sighed. "Dude, I will if you get up." The raccoon now stood up from his bed and ran into the bathroom on all fours.

The duo left about thirty minutes later. Of course, they walked, Benson would kill them if they took the golf cart. All Benson saw in the bird and raccoon was that they were screw ups. Perhaps they where screw ups that destroyed everything they touched but they were a lot more then that. They walked in silence, they hadn't 'woken up' yet. To the right of the dirt path they walked on, a large pink headed lollipop man cheerfully trimmed the bushes.

"Ahoy, gentlemen!" Pops, the owner of the park and the weirdest resident of the park, spoke with a British accent as he waved to the men walking by. "Have fun at the diner!"

"Hey, Pops." Both Mordecai and Rigby answered at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed that they had said something at the same time.

"Dude, how much further? My feet are killing me."

"Rigby," Mordecai pointed at the diner about twenty feet in front of them. "Are you blind? It's right there."

Rigby squinted his eyes. "Oh, sorry. My bad. My bad." He causally said, blowing off his mistake.

**End A/N: First chapter out of the way. Review please. Tell me if I can get better. No O.C yet.**


End file.
